


An Unusual Encounter in the Snow

by foxy61



Series: A Blizzard Started it All [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childbirth, John's Jumpers, M/M, Pregnancy, Snow, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy61/pseuds/foxy61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is driving home in a snowstorm from a medical conference  He comes across a pregnant woman who's in a car stuck in a snowbank.  She's lucky John is a doctor because she's in labor.  John wants to get back to London tonight because he has an engagement ring in his pocket.  He plans on proposing to Sherlock after a romantic dinner at Angelo's.  And wouldn't you know it his mobile is not getting a signal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Encounter in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Besina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina/pseuds/Besina). Log in to view. 



> This is my first fanfic. I'm not sure anyone will like it. I got the idea from a story called Frigid by Besina. When I started reading it I thought it was going in a totally different direction. When it didn't a plot bunny attacked saying I should write the story I thought it was going to be. I'd like to dedicate my version of the Sherlock fandom and a blizzard to Besina.

John Watson was returning from a trip north to a medical conference. He had rented a Range Rover to make the journey.  He was feeling extremely pleased he had chosen the 4 wheel drive vehicle. Currently he was driving on a back road in several inches of new snow.   The roads were treacherous and he would have put off returning home to London were it not for the little box in his inner jacket pocket. Today he John Hamish Watson, was going to propose marriage to the world’s only consulting detective.

John had never been closer to another person in his life.  Well he had thought he had been close to Mary, but after Sherlock returned from the“dead”, he realized he was using her to fill the Sherlock shaped hole in his life.  Truth be told he had loved Sherlock almost from the beginning. After all who commits murder the day after they meet someone to keep them safe?

It took Sherlock dying and coming back for John to realize how he felt about the man.  After his anger subsided at the wanker, for keeping him in the dark, he came to realize it was Sherlock that was his“soul-mate (is that really a thing?)”. The death knell of his and Mary’s marriage came when their baby looked nothing like John (having beautiful large dark chocolate eyes while both their eyes were blue) and paternity tests confirmed that John was not the father.  Surprisingly Sherlock let John cry on his shoulder, and their relationship began to change.  It morphed into a stronger, deeper, more intimate friendship.  But that’s a story for another day.

This story really begins on that blustery January late afternoon. John had intended to take a major thoroughfare, but there was a major pile-up of several lorries and cars that had turned the motorway into a car park.  So he pulled off to use b roads.   Somehow he got turned around and soon found himself on a small road barely 2 lanes wide.

He was finding it passable but difficult.  After cresting a hill he saw an older model car that seemed to have gone off the road very recently.  He came to a stop behind the snowbound car and engaged the hazard lights. Reaching into his jacket he took out his mobile.  Of course there was no signal!  Swearing under his breath he got out of the Range Rover and walked over to the driver’s window of the car in front of him.  He rapped his knuckles softly on the window not wishing to frighten the occupants of the car.  The window slowly descended and a beautiful woman peered out, swallowed and said “Oh, hello”

John laughed under his breath, and said “Hi there, are you OK? Your car seems to have found its way into a snow bank, and I was wondering if you needed any help.”  At that she turned to face forward and suddenly seemed to tense up.  It lasted less than a minute then she turned her head back towards John and with a dazzling smile said “You wouldn't happen to be a doctor would you?  My water just broke and I seem to be in labor.”  John replied that it was her lucky day because if fact he was a doctor.

The thought of the ring and engagement proposal crossed his mind. Oh, how he wanted everything to go perfectly.  He had planned the whole thing.  They had reservations at Angelo’s.  After a romantic candlelit dinner they would walk back to 221 Baker Street.  As they approached the steps outside 221B he planned to stop and get down on one knee and ask Sherlock to marry him.  It even crossed his mind this morning that the snowfall would enhance the scene.  After Sherlock said “Yes” (of course he would say yes.)  He had planned a small gathering of Mrs Hudson, Sherlock’s Mum and Dad and of course Mycroft to celebrate Sherlock’s 38th birthday and upcoming nuptials.  It was originally supposed to just be Sherlock’s Mum and Dad taking Sherlock and John out to birthday dinner but things had snowballed as they often do. John called Mr and Mrs Holmes to ask for their son’s hand. John was sort of a sappy, old fashioned kind of guy.  Mycroft had gotten wind of the proposal and invited himself along, the meddling git.  John decided it would be better if they had a small get together at the flat after Mrs “just this once I’m not your housekeeper dear” Hudson offered to make sure the flat was tidy.  At this point he may not get home in time for any of the festivities but he had hope.

After the woman extricated herself from the car, John saw she was indeed very pregnant.  The petite woman looked ready to pop and she was soaked from the waist down.  She asked John to please get the blanket from the back of her car.  As she approached his vehicle she wrapped the dry blanket around her waist or what was her former waist.  She made some funny movements under the blanket.   Then stepped away from her wet skirt and under-things and struggled into the passenger seat of the higher vehicle.

John noticed her eyes as he escorted her to the SUV.  She was really quite stunning.  She looked to be mid thirties and had gorgeous blue eyes. He thought she even looked a little familiar or maybe reminded him of someone, though he couldn't think who. She climbed carefully into the seat and looked around the interior of the 4 wheeler with great interest.   She seemed very intrigued by the interior of this top of the line vehicle.  She caressed the leather of the seat she was sitting on with a look that was cross between awe and confusion.  John got in the driver’s seat and noticed the expression on her face.  “Pretty nice interior, for a rental” John said.  She nodded her agreement.  Her sense of calm was amazing.

The big fat flakes were still coming down hard.  John turned the ignition to get the heat back on and nothing. No clicking, no sound at all, just dead. John shook his head and let out a deep breath.  He again pulled his mobile out and checked for service again, still no luck.  He turned in his seat looking at the woman, “You don’t happen to have a mobile?”  The woman made a confused face and shook her head no.  “No, sorry, I’m not...” she trailed off having another contraction.

John sighs again and says“OK, let’s start over.  I’m Doctor John Watson What is your name?”

“Violet” 

“OK, Violet how far along are you?”

“I was due 2 days ago.”

“Do you live close by?”

“Not really, about 15 kilometers back that way” she says pointing the direction they both came from.

John got out and a blast of icy air flooded the interior of the Range Rover.  He opened the bonnet and looked inside.  He knew very little about motor vehicles but this is what was people did.  Shaking his head in irritation, he returned to the relative warmth of the SUV. 

John looked at the very pregnant woman and said “We will have to find a phone or at least some shelter.”

With a nod she agreed,although she looked slightly frightened.

John remembered passing a small cottage a half a kilometer back.   He told her to stay in the car, he would be right back.   She didn't have a watch so he handed her his watch to her time the contractions.  John got out again and trudged through the snow to the cottage he had seen, with his hopes, of making it home by evening, sinking further with every step.  He found the cottage.  It looked unoccupied; there were no signs of foot prints in the snow.  No smoke from the chimney. Peering in the windows he saw the furniture, covered with sheets.  OK a summer cottage. The interior looked a bit dated but dry and out of the wind would be a god send right now.  Maybe there was a phone or at least electricity inside.  The sun was just setting, so it would be dark soon.  At least he could get the woman out of the weather.  He might just have to deliver this baby.  He picked the lock easily.  He’d picked up some skills from living with and working alongside the Great Sherlock Holmes. He did a quick survey of the small house.   There was a phone, an old fashioned rotary dial, that seemed to be disconnected. John breathed a sigh of relief when he flipped the light switch and the lights went on. John could almost see his breath in the air and noticed some tinder,kindling and wood in the box next to the fireplace.  Well at least lights and some heat would be possible.     

Leaving the cottage behind, he returned to his rental.  He looked at the slightly worried looking woman and using his most charming smile.  “Everything is going to be fine”he reassured her, unsure if he was even convincing himself.  The woman gave a small smile and said “Thank you, I trust you Doctor Watson.”  John thought to himself if he was in her decidedly wet shoes he wouldn't have a fraction of the calm she seemed to have.

“Please call me John” he replied.

John wrote a note in case someone found the vehicle first.  It stated that they were in the cottage just down the road and there was a woman in labor, please phone for an ambulance. He left it on the window.

He asked about her contractions and was told they were coming about every 7 minutes.  He asked “Do you think you can make it to the cottage?”  She looked doubtful but said with raised eyebrows, “Do I have a choice? 

John grabbed his smaller duffle.  He removed 2 pairs of dress trousers and put his medical kit in, and zipped it closed.  He slung it over his shoulder. 

He helped her down from the SUV and they started out.  They had to stop every so often for her to have contractions.  Finally after what seemed like several hours but was probably only 45 minutes, it was completely dark. The moon had risen and they could catch glimpses of it through the snow that seemed to be tapering off. 

They made it to the cottage, and went inside.  In a matter of minutes he had started a blaze and it was starting to warm up inside the cozy little place.

John was impressed by how well the pregnant woman was taking the situation.  She didn't say much and just seemed to concentrate on her labor pains.   John continued to set up for what was, most likely, going to be a very long night.  He had not delivered a baby since his rotation in the A&E during his internship.  More recently Mary had delivered their child in the hospital with an epidural, midwife and Douala, as well as every convenience known to modern maternity care. He tried not to think about how sadly for him that had ended.

 “OK” John replied “it’s been a while since I delivered a baby, but it’s just like riding a bicycle.”  With that she let out a small laugh and said.  “I don’t know about you, but I never had quite this much pain riding a bicycle.” They both chuckled.

“OK, have you had any children before this pregnancy?” John asked. The woman, Violet, said “Yes, One, he’s 7 years old.” 

“Any problems?” 

She gave him a wry smile.  “Not the labor and delivery, but almost every day since!”  “He is a different sort of child. I think he went from 4 years to 40 years overnight.”  “He’s a very formal and solemn for a child, and very intense.  I think he will end up being a bureaucrat someday.”  “I’m hoping this little one will liven things up a bit, be more of a free spirit.”  “But he is looking forward to being a big brother. He says he wants to watch over and take care of his little brother or sister.  They will never have a care as long as he is there.  Like I said, he’s very serious for a 7 year old.”

John smiled and set to work getting everything ready.  There were a couple of bedrooms off the sitting room. One had a single bed in it. John pulled it out into the warmth of the sitting room.  He carefully folded an antique looking quilt and took it back into the bedroom.  He went into the loo and took the shower curtain down.  After stripping the sheets he laid the plastic carefully across the mattress and then remade the bed.  He gathered towels and other things he thought they might need.

He found the small kitchen just off the sitting room.  He was happy to find a tin of tea and there was an electric kettle, which he rinsed with fresh water, filled it and plugged it in.  He searched the cupboards for anything to go with the tea and only found a small cellophane package of jelly babies. He brought the candy back with him into the sitting room.  “Well there is not much in the kitchen he told her but we have tea and jelly babies” showing her his meager findings.

“Very British, tea and jelly babies!” she said back.  She nibbled on the jelly babies as she waited for the tea. 

The tea was ready in a couple of minutes.  He poured a cup for each of them and took them back to the sitting room.  “I don’t suppose there is any milk?” she asked.  He smiled to himself and said“No”.  She said “Is there something funny about milk?”

“Not really, it’s just I buy milk constantly, my flatmate and I never drink it but we are always out.  I just can never figure out where it goes.”  After focusing on his face a moment Violet responded “I know there is a story there, John, you look kind of sad.”   

John stood and went to where he had left his jacket.  He pulled out the ring box and handed it to her with a wistful look on his face.

She opened the box and saw the beautiful ring inside.  It was a shiny silver band with 8 small gem stones set flush with the surface.  It looked like small diamonds set between Alexandrite gem stones.  It was unusual for a woman’s engagement ring,and on the large size.  She looked back and forth between the ring and his face, a little baffled but whispered “It’s beautiful.”

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/foxyheidi1/media/SherlocksRing_zpsb91c90bb.png.html)

“Oh let me explain,” he started.  “I was hoping to make my flatmate my fiance tonight.”  She still looked a little baffled, then it dawned on him, “Oh yeah I’m… well I guess, I’m gay.   My flatmate is a bloke.”  This was surprisingly the first time he had said it out loud. ”Well actually bi, as I was married to a woman, but… I think I’ll just shut my mouth now” he trailed off.

She looked at him with some unknown emotion in her eyes, and then doubled over in pain.

Her labor was progressing and contractions were coming regularly now every 5 minutes.  She seemed to be in a considerable amount ofpain.

John said gently “I think I should probably check you to see how you are doing.” He went to the kitchen washed his hands, then pulled on some latex gloves.   She moved so he could check under her impromptu skirt.  He was very gentle with her.  “Well I think you are in active labor now”John said, “Did you learn any breathing or relaxation techniques in childbirth classes?”

“Yes, but my husband isn’t here. He wanted to be here this time.” She said with a touch of alarm. “Oh don’t worry” John said “I went through this just about 2 years ago with my wife.”

After the next contraction,Violet asked “Boy or girl?” John responded with a small frown, “My wife had a girl, but it wasn't mine.”  John wondered to himself why he was telling this stranger all about his personal life.  He had always maintained a strict professional manner with patients.  This woman seemed different.  He felt very comfortable with her, like he could tell her anything. Maybe this hit him a little too close to home.  Mary being the last labor and delivery he’d been a part of and starting a new life with Sherlock, his emotions felt a little too close to the surface.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” After a pause she continued, “I really like you John. You seem so nice and I’d like to hear more about your interesting life.  It’s helping to think about something else than this bloody awful pain.”

John sighed and then with a small laugh said “you don’t know the half of it!”  “Well” he started ”My flatmate, my Sherlock,is the world’s only consulting detective.”

“Sherlock? What an unusual name.  My husband likes unusual names.  He picked out our son’s name, soI get to pick out this one.  I laughed out loud when he told me what he had picked, and I said the poor child, you can comfort him when the kids at school tease him for being named…” and she was gripped by another massive pain.

After it passed she said“My goodness that took my breath away.” “OK, what exactly is a consulting detective? What does he do?” 

“He is the most intelligent man I've ever known.  You may have read about him in the papers a few years back.” When she shook her head no, he continued.  “Well he helps the police when they are in over their heads.” “He does what he calls deductions. He can take one look at you and know almost your whole history.  It really is brilliant.” 

“Really I can imagine it might be a little annoying.”  Violet picked up the conversation where it left off. “So do you do, what were they called, deductions?”

John shook his head no.  “Sherlock likes to say ‘You see butyou do not observe.’ He has a few sayings.” “You’re an idiot, oh don’t look like that almost everyone is.”

“Sounds like a right prat to me.”

With a shrug John said“Yes, he can be a prat, but he’s my prat. No really he has some better sayings… Just a tick.” He thought for a minute. “OK, here’s a good one.  When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

Violet started ”Yes that’s a pretty good…” And another contraction cut her off. 

So they talked, or John talked and Violet listened and had labor pains. John spoke about being in the military, getting shot, and being invalided home.  He told her about being depressed, and how he met Sherlock.  He left out the bit about shooting the cabbie. He made her laugh telling her about the gaps in Sherlock’s primary school knowledge. He told her how he felt he had saved Sherlock by helping him stay off the drugs.  He told her how Sherlock didn't eat enough to keep a baby bird alive, and could go for days without sleeping when he was on a case.  He told her how his psychosomatic limp was cured by chasing a handsome 6 foot tall consulting detective across London at all hours of the day and night.  When he spoke of St Bart’s and the 2 years Sherlock was “dead” he got choked up.  He told her briefly of Mary. Sherlock’s best man speech got another laugh from the woman.

After another contraction he told her how he wrote up their adventures in his blog.  She said she wasn't sure what a blog was.  “Well, you know a blog, on the computer” John said

Violet looked a little confused and John asked “You don’t have a computer?”  She shook her head and said “I used to have one at work.”  This peaked John’s interest.  “Oh, do you work outside the home?”  Now it was Violet’s turn to look wistful.  “I worked in research before we started our family.  I miss it.  Now I stay at home and tutor my son.  He’s very bright.  He’s reading at a uni level.”

“Wait, I thought he is 7 years old?” John blurted out.

Violet smiled smugly and replied “Yes he is.” Then she said “ After the next contraction I think I need the loo.” She barely got her sentence out before another wave of pain tore through her.

John helped her up after she caught her breath again.  He had to hold her steady for her to make it to the small bath.  After she was done he helped her to settle back on the bed.

The contractions were now coming faster. Making it harder for her to follow the conversation.

They fell into a rhythm of contractions with breathing and then Violet trying to catchnher breath before another wave hit her.   John checked her again and said “If you’re ready I think you could push now.”

The woman answered back, “I thought you’d never ask!” With that the birth progressed.

Two hours later John announced “It’s a boy!”  He wrapped the newborn in a clean towel and brought him up to Violet’s chest.  “He’s beautiful” John said with a choked voice.  The baby boy was indeed beautiful.  He had very pale skin, but he started to pink up as he let out a cry to let the world know he was here.  He had almost a full head of dark hair that looked like it might curl as it grew out. He looked to be quite long but John didn't have a measuring tape handy.  He had glanced at his watch when the baby emerged and it was 21:58.  He recorded it in the notebook he had been recording all the other pertinent data for the hospital. Then he signed his name and recorded his medical license number,to finish the record of the birth. 

He looked down at what had been his favorite jumper. He was glad he brought his duffle with him.  At least he could change his jumper.  He found some plastic bags in the kitchen so he tidied up the area.  He put soiled towels, linens, and his dirty jumper in one bag and biological waste in another.  When he was finished he looked out into the night.

John thought about what he would do in the morning. Come sunrise he would set out on foot to the village he had passed before the cottage.  He didn't think it was more than 3 times the distance he had traveled with a woman in labor in tow.  He saw that at least for now it had stopped snowing.  He was wistfully sighed turned back to Violet. As she looked up at John she said quietly “Don’t worry John,your young man will wait for you, I have a feeling.”

“So what’s his name then?” John queried. “Well I kind of thought of William if it was a boy.  I’m inclined to keep his first name simple but I had been searching for an unusual name for his middle name.  I was wondering if you would mind if I used the name Sherlock?”

John felt floored.  “Wow” he said, “I’m sure my Sherlock wouldn't mind.”  “In fact I’m sure he would be honored.”

After the baby seemed satisfied to his small meal, Violet was feeling very tired.  John offered to hold William so she could sleep.  The baby was awake and just looking around.  John examined his 10 little fingers and 10 little toes.  He kissed the crown of the baby’s head and inhaled deeply.  He swaddled the baby back up.   He seemed very focused for a baby only an hour old.  He stared up into John’s face intently.  He seemed to be studying John.  John rocked gently back and forth.  John had always wanted a family, one, maybe two kids, but that ship had sailed. He loved Sherlock so much he couldn't imagine living without him.  He had made his decision.  He’d have to ask Violet to send him photos and keep him updated as the tyke grew.  He wondered if this one would be the free spirit Violet wanted or a stuffed shirt like his brother.   What would they call him, Bill, Billy, Will or something else.  He knew newborns could only see blurry shapes but he could swear little Will, he decided, was examining him with bright blue eyes. John thought he’d never seen a more beautiful baby in his life. 

The night passed quietly.  John handed him back so Will could have another meal.  After Will wet the towel he was wrapped in, John fashioned a nappie out of a sheet and kitchen towel.  He changed the “nappie” twice more.  Once the sun was up and it was a bright beautiful day outside, he thought he best get going.  It was 7 am when he was finally ready to start out.

He helped Violet get to the loo.  He stood looking at Will while Will was looking at John. He thought again how attentive the baby seemed.

As John started through the doorway Violet cleared her throat. He turned back to look at her.  She said “John you are such a nice person.  I've never known someone who is gay.  At first I wasn't sure, but you are the most compassionate, gentle, and caring person I've ever met.  Your Sherlock is a very lucky guy.  I've never heard of 2 men getting married but I think it should be allowed. If men and women had half the love you have expressed towards your bloke, there would never be divorce.  I wish you and Sherlock every bit of happiness in your new life together.  You are a very special guy!”

He said “Thank you” and closed the door securely behind him.  Her statement didn't quite sink in yet so he’d think about it as he trudged through the snow. 

He thought it was a very odd she didn't seem to know that same-sex marriage is legal now.  If she followed the news at all,but then again, not knowing any gay people herself it may not have been something she’d ever notice.  She seemed like a very open-minded sort but she probably lived in the country and didn't get out that much.  He also thought after they made it to the hospital maybe in the summer he would invite her, the baby and her husband down to London to meet Sherlock.  She really seemed to take an interest in him.  The baby, William Sherlock something.  He never did catch her last name.  He had been checking his mobile all night and still no service.  He checked it again before he left the cottage and decided it was probably a dead zone.  As he walked on he felt cheerful and light.  He would text Sherlock as soon as he had service to let him know what had happened. He should be tired but he felt buoyed up by the feeling of assisting anew life into the world.  Yes, maybe he would take Sherlock out for a late lunch and propose.  Better yet as soon as he saw the man he would ask him.  Yes, that was a great plan!   He  seemed to have covered quite some distance lost in his thoughts.  He saw another cottage just a short way ahead. Thankfully there was smoke coming from the chimney.

John knocked on the door and a man in a thick dressing gown over night clothes with boots on answered the door.  John apologized for disturbing him so early in the morning and might he use their phone to dial 999.  John went into a long explanation starting with the car park on the motorway. When John finished the guy looked at him shrugged and said “Sure mate come on in, it’s right here.”  Looking around him he was a little surprised to see this cottage must have been decorated with stuff from the same jumble sale as the other cottage.  Everything looked out of date but at least the phone worked.  He spoke to the emergency personal and told them the approximate address of the cottage after asking the guy in the dressing gown. 

That done,he said goodbye and started his trek back to Violet and Will.  As he walked, his thoughts turned to his plans for getting back to London.  He would accompany mother and child in the ambulance.  First he wanted to contact Sherlock.  He pulled out his mobile and miracle of miracle he had service!

**All is OK weather delays see you in a few hours JW**

A few seconds later John’s mobile went bing.

**Mum and Dad insisted on staying used your bed SH**

**Missed you last night SH**

**Missed you too JW**

**Be home soon JW**

John wondered what had happened last night in London. He felt good, cheerful anticipating what would happen today.  And then suddenly everything went to hell. 

John had been looking down at his mobile and watching the ground as he trudged.  When he looked up he thought he was hallucinating.  He should have been almost to the cottage.  In front of him was the cottage but it’s not the same.  When he left less than an hour ago the cottage it had been intact and whole. 

Now in place of the warm cozy cottage, was a burned out derelict shell.  The windows were broken where they were not boarded up.  There looks to have been a fire quite a while ago.  It looks nothing like the place where he had delivered a baby last night.  He is so stunned he dropped to his knees in the snow.  “This cannot be” he murmurs to himself.  It was like Baskerville all over again.  He feels like he has gone insane.

With shaking hands he dials Sherlock’s number.  Sherlock answers after the 1st ring.  John hears “Calm down John and tell me what’s the matter.” in that smooth baritone voice.  John can't think what to say.  He is utterly speechless but he stammers out some gibberish that might have been “But, But, But the cottage! Violet, Will, the cottage  Where? But this is not possible!” Sherlock then says in a calm soothing manner “It’s OK John. It’s OK.  John just breathe. Everything is going to be OK.”

“NO, NO  IT’S NOT OK” John bellowed reminiscent of another time.

Calmly Sherlock spoke.  “I know it all seems very bizarre but listen to me very carefully John.  Can you see your Range Rover where you left it?”

“Yes” John said after he caught breath.  Looking in the distance he could see the SUV standing alone on the side of the road. “But Sherlock what’s going on?  How do you know about the SUV?”

Sherlock paused and said “I will explain everything I know when I see you. Do you think if it starts you will be able to drive?” John started to walk and said “yea, I think I can” As he continued to walk he said “I really don’t understand.”  Then with a chuckle he thought maybe he should get that on a tee shirt. 

Sherlock then said ”I’m going to ring off now but I need you to know I love you so very much.And I would be very honored to marry you.” The line disconnected and again John was stunned again.  He didn’t even get to ask the question.  What an arse! But he did love him with all his heart and trust him to a certain extent.

John got back to the Range Rover and when he tried, the engine started right away.  In front of the vehicle there were no signs of Violet’s car.  John just decided to wait till he got back to London and maybe he could find a nice padded room somewhere.  He was sure he had lost his grip on reality.

The next couple of hours went by in a blur. Questioning his sanity was first and foremost.  Had he dreamt the whole night up?  He didn't think it was possible.  He had no idea what was even possible.  He took the Range Rover back to the rental agent and flagged down a cab.  He gave the Baker Street address to the cabbie and sat back and sighed, his mind whirling.  He was so glad he was almost home. Maybe Sherlock would be able to figure out what had happened last night.

John saw the brass 221B on their door and was suddenly feeling agitated.  He got out with trepidation.  He opened the door lock and carried his bags up the 17 stairs.  The flat door was open, and he saw inside Sherlock was sitting in his chair actually looking a little nervous himself.  He looked up and saw John’s face and then beamed a gorgeous real smile at him.  John dropped his bags and almost ran across the sitting room to attack Sherlock’s cupid’s bow lips with his own.  Oh he had missed this man.  After they had snogged each other senseless,John let go. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box.  He kneeled down in front of Sherlock.  Sherlock dropped to his knees too.  John laughed at this and opened the box.  Sherlock nodded and then gave John another huge kiss.  Sherlock pulled back said “Yes,I William Sherlock Scott Holmes would be honored to marry you, John Hamish Watson.

John was letting what he just heard sink in when he was startled by the sound  of someone else clearing their throat behind him.  Then Sherlock’s mother’s voice scolding “Mycroft!” 

“Apologies” Mycroft mumbled.  “I was just going to take Mummy and Daddy out to lunch.”

Sherlock and John both climbed their feet turning towards the kitchen.   “Yes, Mycroft you appear to be wasting away by the moment.  You had best be going” Sherlock sniped. 

“Boys!” both John and Mrs. Holmes said simultaneously.  Everyone laughed except Sherlock and Mycroft.  Then John looked at Sherlock’smother. Then looked closer and said “No… Can’t be.” 

She held out a wrapped bundle towards John and said “John Watson I've been waiting a very longtime to say thank you, and give this to you.”

John took it with shaking hands.  He unwrapped it and gasped, it was his favorite jumper.  “How?,This is not possible” he squeaked. Violet Holmes smiled and said “No not impossible just very improbable. A very kind and very wonderful man once told me… When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

The End


End file.
